bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Buttons
Buttons is a Splicer model that appears exclusively in the Minerva's Den DLC for BioShock 2. A technician who once worked on The Thinker with Charles Milton Porter, Buttons has an obsessive-compulsive disorder for overthinking logic and equations, and is willing to kill for a solution. Quotes The following are phrases that Buttons says in Minerva's Den. The name of the source audio file is listed when known. Bleeding *"It hurts! It stings!" *"Make it stop! Make it STOP!" On Fire *"Ahhh! Put it out! Put it out! I'm on fire! HELP! HEEEELP!" On Fire (Running to Water) *"Douse the fire!" *"Geronimoooo!" *"Water! '''Water'!" *"''Put it out!" Attacking Another Splicer *"You need to be rewired!" *"Tear it out! Start over!" *"I'm opening you up!" *"The guts need to go!" *"Shut it down!" *"You're broken!" *"Run the numbers again!" *"The figures are all out of order!" *"Son of a bitch!" *"It won't add up!" *"Why won't you listen?" *"Nonsense!" *"Minerva, preserve me!" Attacking a Big Sister *"Oh! She's seen me!" *"I didn't do anything wrong!" *"You sick bitch!" *"What is that thing?" *"I never called for this!" *"You've got the wrong guy!" Attacking in General * "Stop looking at me!" * "Thinker... I'm fixing this one!" * "Rearrange the... the sequence!" * "This is all in the Thinker's plan!" * "Break the... break the circuit!" Attacking a Little Sister *"Come here, you little cretin!" *"We're going downstairs, you and me!" *"I don't want to hear a '''peep'!" Attacking a Machine *"''I made your numbers! Stupid machine!" *"You answer to ME!" *"Don't you see the irony here?" Attacking the Player *"Worthless data!" *"It's wrong... all wrong!" *"You're upsetting the Thinker!" *"It's simple math!" *"Hands off the equipment!" *"A bug! A bug! A BUUUG!" *"The Thinker ''made ''me do it!" *"The numbers... keep changing..." *"This is all perfectly logical..." *"Don't talk back to me! Stupid number!" *"Stop... fucking... MOVING!" *"Numbers don't move like that..." Attacking the Player with a Little Sister *"Trying to abscond with my data?" *"That's sensitive equipment!" *"No, no, NO! That's top secret!" *"We're still working on that!" *"She's got the answers! I know it!" Attacking a Big Daddy *"Get this junk out of the way!" *"You're OBSOLETE!" *"Useless hardware!" *"You're impeding my work!" Cover Invalidated * "You're not welcome here!" * "This is ''my ''spot!" * "Get away!" * "Hey''!" * "''Oh, Christ!" Curious *"Did... something come loose?" *"Not another tube burning out." *"What?" *"Curious…" *"Is someone in the mainframe?" *"Strange input…" *"Hello? Is that you?" *"Hey…" *"Mr… Porter?" Dying *"Thinker... '''why'..." At a Locked Door * "''Engage!" * "Open, you!" * "I'm coming in." * "Hello?" * "Good morning..." Combat Ending * "Get this junk away from my workstation." *"Enough of this foolishness!" *"The Thinker needs me for something else." *"Ugh... Now I have to start all over." *"What did that add up to? '''Nothing'!" Curiosity Ending * "''You shouldn't have gotten uppity, you fucking digit." * "This output seems fine after all." * "Hmm... Miscalculation on my part." * "False positive, I guess." *"Just a hiccup in the system." *"Oh... never mind." Fleeing to a Health Station *"Must... recalculate..." *"Ohh... it hurts..." *"Oh, God... the '''blood'!" *"''Doctor... I need a doctor!" *"The pain..." Using a Health Station * "Oh, yes. Optimal." * "Better... getting better..." Frozen (Stuttering) * "S-s-so cold..." Frustrated * "Impossible!" * "You won't get away with this!" * "You're doing this on purpose!" Ground (Examining a Corpse) *"Get up, you lazy ass!" *"It was your time. The Thinker told me." *"Think how disappointed Mr. Porter would be..." *"Deleted." *"Less competition for me." Hypnotize Starting *"What? A new routine?" *"Reconfigured, eh?" *"A new project? For Mr. Porter?" *"I'm... being reassigned?" *"Whatever Mr. Porter wants. Of... of course!" *"I feel all... rewired." Hypnotized Idle *"They don't understand. None of them understand. But the Thinker... The Thinker understands." *"Miss Klein says my work isn't... profitable. But... This is supposed to be science!" *"I hear the voice of the machine, and I respond. Numbers are its only language." *"I can hear the... magnetic waves! I can hear them... and I know what they want." *"You'll put in a good word with Mr. Porter for me, right?" *"They all want to be part of the prime sequence, but I define the sequence. That's what I tell them, anyway." *"The perfect... machine..." *"Logic... It's all logic... '''They' aren't logical! They're the ones that need to be... be rewired." *"''I'd tell you all about the prime sequence if you wanted to know... but you don't want to know." Hypnotize Ending *"Hacked? '''Me'?!" *"''You're one of '''them'!" *"''Backstabber!" *"I'm on to you!" Idle *"I input the program just so... and in the output I saw... something no one should see." *"The numbers are wrong, but they can't be wrong... the numbers are wrong, but they can't be wrong!" *"We're all sequences, within a sequence, within a sequence... within, within, w-within, within... oh God!" *"It's a delicate thing, a computer program. Delicate like a... a human life. So easy to break." *"Can you see the shape of the universe from the inside? '''No'! The prime sequence is incomprehensible! Well, not to me." *"''They don't understand, but the Thinker knows. It understands me! [sobs] It--it '''knows'..." *"''I push the buttons... I push, and push, and push, I push, and push, and they start to push '''back'!" *"''17468 vacuum tubes... each with its own function, its own purpose. We ''all ''have a purpose." *"I will tear out your wires and your diodes and all of your... guts... I will make you right again... my precious... little one..." *"Mr. Porter... You... You said you wanted it programmed this way. It can't be wrong... It's just what you asked for!" *"It's all around us. All around us with its electric thoughts... I can hear just what it wants me to hear." *"My calculations are accurate! I checked them! I'm not a liar... The '''numbers '''are the liars!" *"The Thinker will remember me. The Thinker knows I'm... I'm part of its plan. I ''think ''so, anyway." *"But... Mr. Porter... You have to believe me... I-I wasn't responsible. It's all part of the prime sequence!" Menacing an Adopted Little Sister *"Where are you hiding them? The punchcards I saved!" *"Give me what you got!" *"I'll '''pull '''the answers out of you!" *"Stop keeping it to yourself!" *"I'm extracting what I need!" Lost the Target * "Missing variable." * "Tricky problem, this one." * "The Thinker can still see you! It knows where you are!" * "What the..." *"Don't make this difficult!" *"Think you're smart?" Panicked * "It doesn't compute! It doesn't!" * "You did this! It's your fault!" * "Fix it! FIX IT!" * "It won't... compute!" * "M-my calculations... all wrong!" * "Help! Help! ''Help! HELP!" * "''Mr. Porter... anybody... GET IT OFF!" Picked up with Telekinesis * "This isn't what I predicted!" * "I won't put up with this any longer!" * "It's all... it's all backwards!" Searching for Target *"I know you're there! Come out!" *"Fess up!" *"You're in there... admit it!" *"I'll find you..." *"You can't hide from me, little bug..." *"There's only so many places to hide in the core..." Seeking Shelter *"Gotta weigh my options!" *"Where? What?" *"Over there!" *"Something solid..." Sees Target Die *"One less bug in the system." *"You deserved it… you little schemer." *"The Thinker wanted it this way." *"Mr. Porter will be so proud of me!" *"You won't be able to screw up my calculations anymore." *"Simplifying the equation, one variable at a time." Sees Target Fleeing * "Run! You're '''weak'!" * "''Turn your back on ''me?!" *"''Give it up?!" *"Go cry about it!" *"That's '''it'?!" *"''Coward!" Taunting * "You're not part of the equation!" * "The Thinker can see right through you!" *"You might fool Porter, but you don't fool me!" *"You're not worthy of the Thinker!" *"You '''fraud'!" *"''Die! Die, you! Die! DIE!" *"Do the math, idiot!" *"Try and keep up!" *"Garbage data!" Throwing a Grenade *"Incoming!" *"Sorry!" [laughs] *"Here ya go!" *"All yours!" Using a Vending Machine * "I'll get this thing hacked... quick-like!" * "I made your guts! Idiot!" * "I'm smarter than you. Give me what you got!" * "I need snacks!" Appearance Though just as mad, Buttons bears fewer scars from splicing or the Rapture Civil War when compared to the average Splicer. His teeth are gnarled, there's a deep, diagonal cut which has been stitched closed in the middle of his forehead, he has deeply prominent veins around his brow and face, his right eye is bulging, and he appears to have a lesion above it. He wears the laboratory coat of a scientist, a white dress shirt and tie under a sweater vest, a pair of herringbone-pattern pants, a set of black Oxford-style shoes, and a Rapture Central Computing identification tag. His clothes are tattered and dingy. In each of his coat pockets are about eight different pens, no doubt a sign of his obsessive-compulsiveness. His hair has a sharp widow's peak and is balding in the back of the scalp. Buttons can wear a pair of glasses as an accessory. Model 1: The primary model is a bit different from the concept art. He has dark skin, black hair and black eyes. His lab coat is bright blue and is covered in dark green stains, with some scribbled writing around one of the pockets. There is a large blood stain on the front and on the back near the hemline. His pants are brown, his sweater vest is dark blue, and his tie is black. He has a pencil-thin mustache, and the skin under his right eye is sagging. Model 2: This model has light skin, dirty blond hair and blue eyes. His lab coat is black, and his pants are ivory-colored. His sweater vest is grey and his tie is red, and he is clean-shaven. Model 3: This model has tan skin, auburn hair and blue eyes. His lab coat is white, and his pants are dark green. His sweater vest is grey and his tie is green, and he is clean-shaven. Model 4: This model has light skin, white hair and blue eyes. His lab coat is yellow, the cuffs on which are soaked with blood and his pants are black. His sweater vest is grey and his tie is purple, and he is clean-shaven. Videos Category:Splicers Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Enemies